La Nueva Bazooka
by Isalick
Summary: He venido a mostrarles una nueva Bazooka que viaja en el tiempo!-dijo Giannini mientras quitaba una manta de un dos se impresionaron, era prácticamente una replica de la Bazooka de Lambo.-Entonces que hace?-preguntó Reborn.-Los envía diez años al pasado-explicó-pero..**-Cuanto tiempo duraran en el pasado?-preguntó Reborn.-Esta programado para que estén allí dos minutos.R27
1. Chapter 1: Un Pequeño Accidente

Los personajes no son de mi pertenencia ._.

Este fic ya lo publiqué en mi otra cuenta con el mismo seudonimo en Amor Yaoi, pero por azares del destino perdí mi contraseña y no recuerdo mi hotmail XD. Asi que decidi publicar mis fics aqui mientras tanto trato de recordar mi antigua hotmail n.n'

Este fic es un REBORXTSUNA, si no os gusta por favor no lean este fic =.=

Estaba Tsuna con sus guardianes en el patio de su casa. También estaban Giannini y Reborn, el primero había venido a mostrar uno de sus nuevos inventos; lo cual asusto a mas de uno ya que sabían que el Giannini del presente era muy malo en su trabajo. Solo el de futuro era bueno era bueno en este

-Décimo, tranquilo, no sucederá nada malo-dijo un hombre gordito de estatura pequeña y cabello negro-Todo esta calculado

-*Eso espero...*-pensó el castaño-Entonces? Que nos mostraras? Giannini-san

-He venido a mostrarles una nueva Bazooka que viaja en el tiempo!-dijo mientras quitaba una manta de un objeto

Todos se impresionaron, era prácticamente una replica de la Bazooka de Lambo

-Que haces con la Bazooka de Lambo-san?!-grito un niño que estaba en brazos de Chrome

-Y para qué queremos una nueva arma que cause mas problemas?!-dijo enojado Gokudera

El pelinegro estaba sudando de los nervios, la Décima Generación no confiaba en él lo cual hacia que se pusiera aun mas nervioso

-Ma, ma, deja que termine, tal vez no sea tan malo y si sirva de algo-dijo Yamamoto tratando de aligerar la tensión

-Hmp, herbívoro; me has hecho perder el tiempo por esto?-dijo Hibari con enojo

-Kufufufu, yo quiero saber que hace-dijo Mukuro

-Chicos, por favor, hagan silencio-dijo Tsuna haciendo que todos se callaran-Y que hace?-pregunto

-Eh?-emitió el azabache, al oir eso sus ojos brillaron-Bueno! Esta Bazooka no los enviara al futuro!-dijo

-Entonces que hace?-preguntó Reborn

-Los envía diez años al pasado-explico-Pero...

-Tsk, y por esto hiciste que el Décimo perdiera su tiempo?-pregunto irritado Hayato

-No, Gokudera-kun, esta bien-dijo el castaño sonriendole a su mano derecha-Giannini-san, la verdad es que no nos interesa su oferta

-Qué? Pero-fue interrumpido

-Devuelvele eso a Lambo-san!-grito el niño con afro mientras salia corriendo hacia la replica de su Bazooka

-No! Lambo, no agarres lo que no es tuyo!-dijo Tsuna corriendo detrás del niño. Todos corrieron junto a Tsuna, a excepción de Giannini y Reborn

Lambo agarro la bazooka y la alzó en el aire como símbolo de su victoria-Lambo-san es genial! Wajajajaja-rió el niño. Tsuna logro agarrar al niño, pero no contó con que este soltara el arma en el instante en que lo tocara. Dejando caer el arma en Tsuna y todos sus guardianes que se encontraban detrás de él

El arma disparo, dejando un rastro de humo verde en el lugar

-Cuanto tiempo duraran en el pasado?-pregunto Reborn

-Esta programado para que estén allí dos minutos-dijo-Pero...Aun no esta terminada, no se qué pueda pasar

Reborn alzó una ceja y luego suspiro

(Donde Tsuna y sus Guardianes)

#Poff# (sonido de una pequeña explosión con humo)

-#Escoff# Juundaime! Esta bien? #Escoff#-dijo un peligris entrecortadamente gracias a la tos que tenia por el humo

-#Escoff# si-respondió el castaño cuando el humo se disperso miro a los lados, estaban en un bosque y todos sus guardianes estaban en una fila, el la que en el medio estaba él

-Kufufufu, parece que este enclenque nos trajo problemas-dijo un pieliindigo sosteniendo a Lambo por la parte de atrás del cuello de su traje traje

-No toques a Lambo-san!-dijo el niño

-Como quieras-dijo soltándolo al lado suyo, haciendo que el niño cayera de boca contra el suelo

Lambo empezó a llorar y Chrome, que estaba al lado derecho de el, lo cargo para que dejara el llanto

Todos estaban en una fila horizontal, de primeros estaban Chrome cargando a Lambo, de segundo Mukuro burlándose del niño que lloraba, el tercero era Ryohei, el cuarto y del medio era Tsuna, el quinto era Gokudera, el sexto era Yamamoto y el séptimo era Hibari

Todos iban a caminar para inspeccionar el lugar en donde estaban, cuando de repente cada uno siente algo en su nuca, les estaban apuntando con armas

-Quienes son?-pregunto una voz con tono intimidante

-Deberían saber que si no contestan los mataremos-hablo otra pero era una voz femenina

-Tal vez podamos experimentar con ellos-dijo otra

-Calmense-dijo una voz femenina y madura-No sabemos a que vinieron

-Es cierto, que estos chicos estén aquí no significa que estén en contra nuestra-hablo una voz de hombre, se notaba que estaba sereno ante la situación

-A nadie le importa eso!-hablo otra voz

-Tal vez tengan dinero-hablo una voz femenina

La Décima generación Vongola estaba callada, que se supone que dirían? Nadie les creería que vienen del futuro-Décimo, que hacemos?-pregunto Hayato en voz baja y sin moverse, aunque el no sentía ningún arma, mas bien sentía una mano posicionada en un punto vital de su cuello

-No hablen-se oyó la segunda voz femenina

Tsuna se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior, que haría? Miro al lado suyo y noto como Hibari se estaba cansando de ser intimidado, Lambo solo lloraba mientras Chrome hacia todo los posible por calmarlo

-Tienen a un niño, no creo que hagan daño-dijo la voz femenina

-No seas ingenua! Cuantas veces no han usado niños para estafar o matar?-pregunto otra voz femenina

El castaño supo que no eran mas de 7 personas, lo cual le alegro y aterro al mismo tiempo; ellos eran 8 y sus enemigos 7, tenían ventaja de una persona pero...Esa persona era un niño!

-Nosotros no sabemos donde estamos, es mas, nosotros no queríamos estar aquí, donde sea que fuese este lugar-dijo por fin Tsuna-No queremos hacer nada malo

-Estas en Italia niño-oyó la primera voz intimidante que hablo-Y justo en un lugar en donde hay muchos asesinos, entre esos estamos nosotros-dijo

-Entonces qué? Nos van a matar? No me jodas!, el Décimo no tiene por qué obedecerlos ni escucharlos; verdad Décimo?-dijo Hayato

-*Oh rayos, Gokudera-kun has silencio*-pensó el castaño-Gokudera-kun, no podemos decir eso ya que nosotros somos los que están en esta posición

-Hmp, estos herbívoros me están cansando. Si llegan a estar en Namimori los mordere hasta la muerte-dijo Hibari con una vena sobresaliente en su frente

-Namimori? Están muy lejos de estar allí-dijo el hombre que esta detrás de el prefecto

Tsuna miro su anillo Vongola de la Décima generación, tuvo que luchar contra Enma; quien es muy fuerte pero...No sabia si podría luchar contra personas que no conoce y no sabe de sus habilidades-Gokudera-kun, cuantos minutos han pasado?-pregunto

-Siete minutos, Juundaime, hemos estado mucho tiempo aquí-dijo con tono de fastidio y de preocupación el peligris

-Lo sé, Giannini-san no debe de haber terminado la Bazooka-dijo Tsuna analizando la situación-Si ese es el caso, tendremos que buscar una forma de volver

-Así que tu eres el jefe-oyó la voz femenina que estaba detrás de Mukuro-Entonces debemos de matarte primero

-Silencio-dijo la voz femenina detrás de Tsuna-Lo siento, pero has silencio, no quiero matarte-le dijo a Tsuna

El Décimo volvió a mirar su anillo vongola mezclado con su anillo de animal, Y si podrían escapar haciendo uso de las llamas? Pero...Como se lo informaría a los demás?

Encendió su anillo, sus guardianes le miraron con asombro. Tsuna miro el cielo y todos entendieron que no debían luchar, sino huir. Todos sacaron a sus animales de sus anillos, estos se colocaron de manera veloz entre el arma y el cuerpo de su amo

-Animales?!-exclamó la voz detrás de Hibari cuando vio a un erizo flotante

-Al parecer son de ellos-dijo la mujer detrás de Tsuna cuando vio al pequeño leoncito gruñendole

El Sawada agarro rapidamente sus guantes para colocarselos y luego se comió una de sus cápsulas.

Todos se prepararon, Yamamoto tenia su espada, Ryohei sus guantes de boxear, Hibari sus tonfas, Mukuro tenia su tridente igual que Chrome, gokudera tenia preparada dinamita y Tsuna sus guantes.

-Al parecer subestimamos a estos niños-dijo la voz masculina detrás de Chrome

Los únicos que no podrían salir volando de ahí serian, Ryohei y Lambo, aunque el segundo podría ser llevado por Chrome, esta desaparecería junto a Mukuro. Tsuna miro a Hibari, quien le estaba viendo, luego el castaño miro a Ryohei como señal de que multiplicara a Roll y se lo llevara junto a el

-Tsk, matemoslos-dijo la voz femenina detrás de Yamamoto

Sonaron los seguros de las armas, se disponían a dispararlos

-Natsu! Cambio Forma Modo Difesa!-ordenó el castaño

-Graww-rugió el cachorro de león mientras se convertía en una capa. Tsuna se coloco detrás de sus guardianes antes de que recibieran las balas que ya habían sido disparadas, estas cayeron al suelo cuando se estrellaron contra la capa de Tsuna

-Que demonios?!-dijo alarmado la voz que antes estaba detrás de Hibari

Los enemigos miraron con detenimiento la capa. En la parte de abajo habían llamas-Esa capa...Es del primer Vongola!-exclamó la voz femenina que antes estaba detrás de Yamamoto

-Que haces con eso?-pregunto la voz intimidante que antes estaba detrás de Ryohei

Tsuna se quito la capa y esta volvió a ser un leoncito

El castaño le estaba dando las espalda a sus enemigos, así que decidió mirarlos a la cara; decisión que también tomaron sus guardianes

Al voltearse se sorprendió, no lo demostró y agradeció estar en su forma hyper. Las personas que estaban ahí eran efectivamente 7, pero, una de ellas era Lal! Y al notar eso miro con mas atención, todos ellos se parecían a los arcobalenos solo que esta vez eran adultos. Ahí estaban Skull, Viper, Verde, Fon, Lal, alguien muy parecida a Yuni, y...Reborn!

Se quedo un rato admirandolos, luego recordó que ellos no eran las mismas personas que conocieron diez años después. Miro a sus guardianes y estos asintieron.

Tsuna uso sus llamas y voló mas arriba de los arboles, siendo seguido por Yamamoto que utilizaba sus dos pequeñas espadas para volar, por Gokudera que usaba un escudo de su sistema para poder volar, por Ryohei y Hibari que usaba a Roll para seguirle. Mukuro y Chrome con Lambo desvanecieron entre la niebla

-Están huyendo!-señaló Lal

-Debemos seguirlos-dijo Skull

Y así, los que en un futuro serian los arcobalenos, siguieron a la Décima Generación Vongola. Hasta que no pudieron seguirlos gracias a que ellos volaron por encima de una montaña

(Donde Tsuna)

Tsuna fue el primero en pisar el suelo de aquella montaña, los demás llegaron después

El castaño suspiro y luego se sentó en el único árbol de aquella montaña-Ahh-volvió a suspirar cuando se recargo del tronco-Que hacemos?-le pregunto a sus guardianes para oir sus opiniones

-Décimo, la verdad es que no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de que podemos hacer, digo, no conocemos a nadie! Y Reborn-san no nos conoce en esta época-dijo Gokudera sentándose al lado de Tsuna

Todos los animales volvieron a su respectivo anillo

-Y ademas estamos en Italia! Que hacemos aquí? No deberíamos estar sustituyendo a nuestro yo de cinco o seis años?-pregunto el castaño

-Ma, ma, no esta tan mal, pudimos escapar y eso es algo, no?-dijo Yamamoto sentándose del lado izquierdo del castaño

-Hmp, herbívoro mas te vale conseguir que volvamos a nuestra época-dijo Hibari que estaba parado y recostado atrás del tronco

-Kufufu, tal vez no volveremos-dijo Mukuro, quien estaba sentado en una rama del árbol junto con Chrome que en sus tenia a un Lambo dormido

-Esto es extremadamente complicado!-dijo Ryohei sentándose al lado de Yamamoyo

-Si no volvemos a nuestra época, tenemos que buscar una manera de encontrar un lugar donde quedarnos-dijo el ojimiel-Si es necesario tenemos que ir a nuestras casas y explicarlo todo

-Yo jamas volveré con el imbécil de mi padre-dijo Hayato

-Oya, pues yo no tengo "hogar"-dijo Mukuro

-Lambo ni siquiera ha nacido en esta época, es mas, creo que los padres aun ni se conocen-dijo Tsuna recostando su cabeza del tronco para tratar de relajarse

De un momento a otro el agradable clima desapareció mientras aparecía una niebla delante de los vongola

-Los encontramos-se oyó la voz de viper

-Décimo! Que hacemos?!-pregunto alarmado Gokudera

-Sawada! Debemos luchar al Extremo!-grito Ryohei

-Sawada?-dijo con asombro Lal para después fruncir el ceño-Solo hay tres Sawada en este mundo, quien eres?-pregunto con seriedad e intimidación

-Tsuna! Huyamos-dijo Yamamoto ignorando por completo a Lal

Tsuna asintió pero luego Reborn disparo hacia el suelo, muy cerca de los Guardianes Vongola, la bala al chocar contra el suelo se desintegró y un humo hizo su aparición en el lugar

-Que es esto?-dijo Tsuna pero no logro decir mas ya que se desmayo, lo mismo ocurrió con sus guardianes

(Al día siguiente)

-Hum...Don-de estoy?-pregunto Tsuna levantándose

-Estas en nuestra guarida-hablo una voz muy conocida

Tsuna ajusto su vista a la oscuridad, y notó que quien le hablaba era Reborn

Miro su alrededor y vio como sus guardianes estaban esposados e inconscientes, las esposas tenían cadenas que estaban atadas a la pared, lo mismo ocurrió con los pies. Tsuna se miro a sí mismo, dándose cuenta de que él estaba en las mismas condiciones pero despierto

-Pero qué?-pregunto confundido y luego recordó que se habían desmayado

Lal apareció al frente, al lado de Reborn. Solo había una luz, la cual los iluminaban a los Vongola y también a Reborn y Lal

Tsuna miro mejor el lugar, sabia que no solo eran ellos, también estaban los otros cinco pero en la oscuridad-Que quieren?-pregunto el castaño con firmeza

-Queremos que nos digas quién eres-dijo Lal

-No me lo van a creer-dijo Tsuna mordiendose el labio inferior

-Dinos-dijo Reborn aguzando la mirada

-Soy Sawada Tsunayoshi, tengo 15 años, vivo en Namimori Japón y...Vengo de diez años en el futuro-dijo Tsuna con honestidad y seriedad

-Y piensas que te creamos?-Pregunto Lal alzando una ceja

-La verdad es que si ustedes no me creen no me incumbe, esa pregunta es completamente diferente a lo que me preguntaron antes-dijo, haciendo que los otros dos le miraran con confusión-Yo les dije quien soy y de donde vengo. Es raro, lo sé, pero es la verdad

-Y como llegaron a esta época?-pregunto la mujer que se parece a Yuni mientras aparecía al lado de Lal

-De verdad le crees?-le pregunto Lal

-No creo que este mintiendo-dijo la mujer de cabellos azabaches-Miralo a los ojos y dime que ves-Le indico

-Un par de ojos color miel-dijo Lal

-Demasiado realista-dijo negando con la cabeza-Y tu Reborn? Que ves?

Reborn miro los ojos de Tsuna, de ellos desprendían calidez y pureza. Eso le dejo hipnotizado

-Reborn?-pregunto la mujer para asegurarse de que aun estaba despierto

-No veo nada que no haya visto Lal-mintió

-Ahh-suspiro-Bueno-la mujer se puso en cunclillas enfrente de Tsuna-Yo veo calidez y honestidad en ellos-dijo sonriendo mientras acariciaba con su mano la mejilla de Tsuna

El castaño sonrió-Usted es muy amable-dijo

-Gracias, por cierto, luces muy lindo cuando sonríes-dijo la mayor sonriendo

Ese comentario hizo que Tsuna se sonrojara-G-gracias-dijo volteando el rostro

-Y como llegaron aquí?-preguntó la mujer

-Bueno...-Le cayo una gota de sudor por su nuca-...Digamos que un aliado a nosotros invento una nueva Bazooka que viaja en el tiempo. Para ser mas específicos, viaja al pasado

-Una Bazooka que viaja en el tiempo? Como la de la familia Bovino?-pregunto Lal

-Si, es mas, aquel niño que esta allá- dijo señalando con la mirada a Lambo ya que no podía mover mucho las manos-Se llama Bovino Lambo, tiene cinco años; es el que porta ahora la Bazooka de diez años en el futuro. Él lanzo la nueva Bazooka, que ademas no ha sido terminada, hacia nosotros-explico-Así es como llegamos aquí

-Ya veo-dijo la mayor-Mi nombre es Luche, un placer Tsunayoshi-kun-dijo extendiendo su mano hacia Tsuna

-Etto...-Como la iba a estrechar si estaba atado?

-Oh! Lo siento, Skull! Puedes venir y quitarle las esposas a cada uno?-pregunto Luche

-Eh? oh! Si, si-dijo el pelimorado saliendo de las sombras para luego liberar a los chicos

-Ahh, se siente bien poder moverse libremente-dijo Tsuna estirándose, luego miro a sus guardianes y ellos aun estaban dormidos-Cuando se despertaran?-pregunto preocupado

-Tal vez dentro de 15 o 20 minutos, mas bien es muy extraño que tu estés consciente-dijo Luche

-Ahh, ya veo-dijo

-Ahora que lo pienso, donde estarán ustedes mientras están aquí?-le pregunto Lal a Tsuna

-...No lo sé-dijo el ojimiel encogiéndose de hombros

-Ya sé! Ustedes estarán a nuestro cargo!-dijo con energía la ojiazul

-Eh?...-emitió extrañado

-que cada uno de tus guardianes este con uno de los míos, cada uno con su respectiva llama. Eso quiere decir que tu estarás a mi cargo-dijo sonriendo

-Oh...Pero, hay algunos de mis guardianes que no se llevan bien con algunos de ustedes-dijo el castaño

-Eso quiere decir que en futuro nos conocemos? Bien, entonces decide tu-dijo sonriendole al menor

-Mmm, Luche-san puede cuidar de Lambo y Gokudera-kun-dijo Tsuna señalando a los dos guardianes que le correspondería a Luche. No la conocía pero si era igual que Yuni entonces puede que funcione-Fon-san podría estar a cargo de Hibari-san-dijo señalando al prefecto, Fon al principio se sorprendió de que supieran su nombre pero luego recordó que ellos vienen del futuro-Lal esta a cargo de Yamamoto-señaló al azabache-Verde de Mukuro-señaló al peliindigo-Skull de Nii-s...Digo, Ryohei-señaló al albino-Y Viper de Chrome-señaló a la única chica del grupo

-Mmm...Y tú?-pregunto Luche

-Eh? No, no importa, yo estaré bien-dijo moviendo sus manos

-Oh! Ahora que lo pienso, Reborn no esta a cargo de nadie-dijo la azabache golpeando su mano hecha puño contra la palma de su otra mano

Tsuna abrió los ojos recordando eso-*NO! Y si este Reborn es peor que el del futuro? No, no, no, prefiero estar en la calle*-pensó el castaño mientras sudaba frío-Hahaha, no, no importa, yo estaré bien-dijo rascandose la nuca

-Que sucede? No te cae bien el Reborn del futuro?-pregunto Lal. El hitman solo se le quedaba viendo a Tsuna, esperando su respuesta

-Eeeeeeeh, pues, no es eso.-dijo nervioso

-Y entonces qué es?-volvió a preguntar Lal

-B-bueno...-Como diría que Reborn en el futuro es el demonio en persona?-Es simplemente que el Reborn del futuro es...Como decirlo?, etto...Terrorífico-dijo rápidamente para luego cerrar los ojos fuertemente

Todos abrieron los ojos y luego soltaron una carcajada (A excepción de Reborn), ya sabían eso de el-Jajaja, tranquilo, te entendemos pero Reborn es una buena persona solo que esta oculta en su corazón-dijo Luche

-*Pues esa buena persona la tiene bien en el fondo de su corazón, si es que tiene corazón*-pensó el castaño

-Y como conociste a Reborn? Digo, parece que lo conoces bien-dijo con tono burlón Skull, recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte del sicario

-Pues, porque el es mi tutor-dijo Tsuna. Haciendo que todos abrieran los ojos con impresión

-Tutor?-pregunto Luche mirando al Hitman, quien también estaba sorprendido

-Así es, Reborn llego un día diciéndome que yo tendría que ser el Décimo jefe Vongola, yo no quise pero el me obligo a hacer entrenamientos horribles-dijo mientras se estremecía al recordar dichos momentos

Eso si que sorprendió a todos, ese chico era el Décimo Vongola?-Entonces ustedes son la Décima Generación vongola...Quiero ver sus anillos-exigió Lal

Tsuna alzó su mano y en esta había un anillo curioso, arriba había un leoncito y un poco mas abajo había una joya que tenia una "X", en una de esas lineas decía "Vongola" y en la otra decía "Familia". El anillo tenia una extensión, había una pequeña cadena que llevaba a un anillo mucho mas pequeño que el que tenia al león, este anillo estaba en el meñique mientras que el anillo mas grande estaba en el dedo del medio

-Es extraño, no se parece al anillo que tiene Nono-dijo Lal

-Oh, es que cuando yo iba heredar el puesto de jefe vongola, una familia interrumpió y rompió los anillos-explico, aunque no estaba seguro si debía decir mas-Lo siento, no puedo seguir hablando del futuro, no sé que pueda ocurrir

-Ya veo-dijo Luche-Con esto nos basta para saber que no estas mintiendo-sonrió-Pero Reborn estará a cargo de ti

-Hiiiiiiiiii...-se tapó la boca para no seguir gritando mientras veía con horror a Reborn

-Al parecer te tiene bastante miedo Reborn-le susurro Luche al oído del azabache

-Hm-"contestó" este

-Hunm, eh? Décimo!-Gokudera se despertó y se levanto de golpe-Se encuentra bien?-pregunto con preocupación mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros de su jefe-No tiene heridas?

-No, Gokudera-kun, estoy bien-dijo sonriendole calidamente a su mano derecha

-Juundaime, que quieren ellos?-pregunto amenazadoramente mientras veía a los "enemigos"

-Tranquilo, gokudera-kun, ellos nos van a ayudar-dijo Tsuna-No nos van a hacer daño

-Si Juundaime piensa eso entonces yo confiare en usted-dijo el peligris

-Parece que eres un gran jefe-dijo Luche sonriendo

-El Décimo es el mejor jefe que haya existido-dijo Hayato con orgullo

Todos los guardianes vongola se fueron despertando uno por uno hasta que todos estaban conscientes

-Ahora que todos están despiertos, debemos decirles lo que Tsunayoshi-kun y yo decidimos-dijo Luche

-Hemos decidido dividirnos, cada uno de nosotros vivirá con uno de ellos-dijo mirando a los que en un futuro serian los arcobalenos

-Décimo...Esta seguro en confiar en ellos?-pregunto Hayato

-Si, Tsuna, estas seguro?, no los conocemos bien-dijo Yamamoto con seriedad

-Lo estoy, ademas, no tenemos otra opción-dijo el ojimiel-También los conocemos en el futuro, no creo que sean muy diferentes a lo que ya sabemos

-Juundaime, creeré en usted y sus decisiones-dijo Gokudera

-Bueno, no debe estar tan mal-dijo Yamamoto sonriendo como siempre

-Gokudera-kun y Lambo estarán con Luche-san-dijo el castaño-Hibari-san estará con Fon-san, Yamamoto con Lal, Mukuro con Verde, Ryohei con Skull y Chrome estará con Viper-dijo

-Y no te olvides de que tu estarás con Reborn-le recordó Luche

A Tsuna se le pararon los pelos al recordar eso-S-si-dijo

Que ta? os gustó? Espero que sip :D

En la Amor Yaoi solo he subido 2 caps XD ya pronto subiré el segundo a esta pagina:D

Buaano, eso fue todo por hoy ojala os haya gustado espero sus sexys (?) reviews ^^

Ciao Ciao


	2. Chapter 2:Vivir en el pasado

Ohayou ^^, parece que el fic gusto en esta pagina también :D

aqui traigo el cap 2, como prometí lo subí pronto n.n

Pronto llegaran los temidos...ESAMENES DE LAPSO! D: la proxima semana sera la mas larga de todas TTATT. Nooooooo, es la epoca en la que los profesores aman corregir horrores D':

ufff, me salve, todos mi compañeros sacaron menos de diez en un examen y yo me salvé con 15 n.n' algunos ni siquiera presentaron al no saber nada ¬¬

Estoy tratando de conseguir mi contraseña en la otra cuenta ya que tengo la actualización de dos fics y estoy segura que muchas me van a matar por tardar tanto, tendré que pedrile a mi abuela sus ollas ¬¬.

sin mas! A leer :D

* * *

-Gokudera-kun y Lambo estarán con Luche-san-dijo el castaño-Hibari-san estará con Fon-san, Yamamoto con Lal, Mukuro con Verde, Ryohei con Skull y Chrome estará con Viper-dijo

-Y no te olvides de que tu estarás con Reborn-le recordó Luche

A Tsuna se le pararon los pelos al recordar eso-S-si-dijo

-Bien, entonces así quedamos. Alguna objeción?-dijo Luche mientras estrechaba su mirada, haciendo que a la gran mayoría le recorriera un escalofrío y negaran energeticamente con la cabeza. Esa mujer podía dar miedo cuando quisiese

De repente un sonido muy parecido a una explosión se oyó, era muy cercano, tal vez alguien haya entrado en el lugar

-Qué demonios?-dijo Skull

Hubo un temblor y de un momento a otro la puerta, que no se veía gracias a la oscuridad, fue tumbada, dejando filtrar luz a través de esta

-Hehehe, la vendetta è venuto. Paga per aver ucciso il nostro capo maledetto bastardi ("Hehehe, la venganza llegó. Pagaran por haber matado a nuestro jefe malditos bastardos")-se escuchaba una voz gruesa que provenía de la puerta, dejando ver una silueta de un hombre

-Como llegaron aquí?!-dijo alarmada Lal

-Lo mas seguro es que nos descubrieron en un momento de descuido-dijo Luche-Reborn, te puedes encargar de ellos?-preguntó

Reborn hizo una mueca de fastidio y luego asintió. Agarro al camaleón que estaba en su sombrero y lo convirtió en su arma preferida

Dio un par de pasos hacia la puerta y hablo-Suicidio stupido, se fossero stati nascosti nel suo buco che potrebbe aver vissuto più a lungo ("Estúpidos suicidas, si se hubieran quedado escondidos en su hoyo tal vez hubieran vivido más")-dijo en perfecto italiano. Siguió caminando hasta la puerta, el hombre que estaba en ella retrocedió con miedo, casi cayendo en el proceso

Reborn cerro la puerta al momento en que la atravesó.

-*Eso era italiano*-pensó Tsuna-*Tal vez debería aprenderlo*

Gokudera y Mukuro entendieron cada palabra que haya salido por la boca de ambos hombres. Después de todo, los dos eran italianos

* * *

(En donde Reborn)

Habían entre 15 y 20 hombres en el lugar todos dispuestos a matarlo y luego a matar a todos los que se encontrasen en la otra habitación

Cada enemigo se le lanzo a la vez-Tsk-emitió con molestia. Los esquivaba a todos, era tan fácil-Inutili i principianti ("inútiles principiantes")-dijo en voz baja. Le quitó el seguro a su arma, y empezó a disparar a todo ser que se le topará por enfrente

Con ágiles y elegantes movimientos, le disparaba a los enemigos en sus puntos vitales

Uno que otro esquivaba sus ataques, pero eso era solo una pequeña racha de suerte que se acababa cuando les disparaba por segunda vez

Los inertes cuerpos caían al suelo, sin ser capaces de seguir moviéndose o siquiera vivir. Desangrándose cada vez mas y mas

El número de personas fue disminuyendo. De 20 hombres ahora quedaban 7 de ellos, estos aun peleaban, no por sus amigos muertos sino mas bien para poder salvar sus pellejos

Pero claro. Nadie le ganaba a Reborn, no importaba quién fuese, si se metían en su camino acabarían muertos. Como los cadáveres que ahora estaban en el suelo

De 7 personas quedaba 1, y esa era la que había abierto la puerta llamándoles "malditos bastardos"

Este hombre estaba en una esquina, tumbado en el suelo fingiendo estar muerto-Respira, esta vivo-Nadie podría engañar la vista de un Hitman, menos si este era el mejor del mundo

Se acercó al hombre, con su pie le pateo fuertemente el rostro, haciendo que sangre saliera de la nariz y boca del enemigo-Guh-se quejo de dolor mientras alzaba el rostro

-Che cosa succede? Non andare a farla pagare a quei bastardi che hanno terminato con il tuo capo? ("Qué sucede? No ibas a vengarte de los malditos bastardos que acabaron con tu jefe?")-preguntó el azabache con una mirada de superioridad

-Accidenti ... si finisce con tutti ("maldito...Acabaste con todos")-dijo la otra persona

-Questa è l'opera di un sicario ("Ese es el trabajo de un Hitman")-dijo Reborn, puso un pie encima de la cabeza del sujeto; haciendo presión en esta, se inclinó un poco hacia adelante y coloco su pistola en la frente del hombre. Sonrió-Chaos-dijo al momento en que disparo, matando a la persona debajo suyo

Quito su pie y su arma volvió a ser su camaleón, quien se fue a su usual puesto

Reborn estaba limpio, sin siquiera una gota de sangre en su chaleco o pantalones. Siempre procuraba salir limpio, prefería que sus ropas se rasgasen a que se ensuciaran con sangre de otra persona

Se dirigió con paso tranquilo a la habitación, antes de entrar, miro por sobre su hombro

De cada cadáver emanaba demasiada sangre, lo cual hacia que todo el suelo estuviera pintado de un hermoso color carmín

-Tal vez ellos no deban pasar por aquí-dijo acomodando su fedora y entrando en el lugar

* * *

-E-eso fue rápido-dijo Skull

-Cuantas personas habían?-preguntó Luche

-20-dijo cortantemente-No deberían entrar-dijo Reborn

-Eh?-emitió Luche confundida

El sicario señaló con su mirada al grupo de niños que estaba ahí

-Mmm, tienes razón-dijo-Pero entonces por donde saldremos?-preguntó Luche

-Sucede algo?-Tsuna caminaba hacia la mujer

-Tranquila, de eso me encargo yo!-dijo Skull

-Esta bien, lo dejo en tus manos-dijo Luche sonriendo-Ah, y no es nada-le respondió a Tsuna, quien asintió al escuchar dichas palabras

-Bueno, voy por mi motocicleta-dijo Skull, desapareciendo de la poca luz que iluminaba el lugar. Después de unos segundo se escucho el rugir de un motor

De lejos se veía un brillo morado. Luego el rugir fue mas fuerte lo que indicaba que se estaba acercando-Destruire la pared que lleva al exterior-dijo skull cuando por fin se logró apreciar su imagen. Tenia puesto un casco y estaba encima de una motocicleta de la cual en las ruedas emanaba llamas de la nube

El pelimorado aceleró y las llamas envolvieron por completo a la motocicleta. Choco estrepitosamente contra la pared, destruyéndola al momento de hacer contacto

-Ya esta-dijo apagando su vehículo y quitándose su casco

-idiota!-regañó Lal pegando en la cabeza al pelimorado-Si haces tanto escándalo nos descubrirán

-Pero si ya nos descubrieron!-dijo skull mientras una lágrima de cocodrilo se escurre por la comisura de su ojo derecho

-Pero esas personas están muertas-dijo Lal

Reborn oculto su mirada por debajo de su fedora

-Como sea!-dijo la mujer-Será mejor llevarnos a estos, yo ya me voy-dijo Lal-quién es Yamamoto?

-Soy yo-dijo un azabache de ojos ámbar mientras salia por el hoyo que dejo Skull. Acto que también imitaron los demás

-vámonos, es mejor que me sigas el paso-dijo dándole la espalda a Takeshi y empezando a caminar

-Hahah, claro. Adiós Tsuna!-se despidió el azabache

Cada uno se fueron yendo ya que todos tenían algo que hacer. Los únicos que quedaron en el lugar fueron Reborn, Luche, Tsuna, Gokudera y Lambo

-Lambo-san tiene hambre!-se quejo el niño con traje de vaca

-Cállate vaca estúpida-dijo Gokudera

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos. Adiós-se despidió Luche

Gokudera se despidió de Tsuna con alabanzas y antes de irse le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a Reborn

-Vámonos-dijo el sicario inclinando su sombrero y empezando a caminar, sin tener en cuenta que sus piernas eran mas largas que las de Tsuna

-R-Reborn esperame-rogó el castaño que prácticamente iba trotando para alcanzar a su futuro tutor

El Hitman tuvo consideracion con el menor y redujo la velocidad con la que caminaba, logrando así que Tsuna le siguiera el paso

Caminaron hasta llegar a un lugar muy parecido a un estacionamiento cubierto de arena, donde solo se encontraba un auto-Sube-dijo cuando llegaron a estar enfrente del vehículo

Tsuna asintió y abrió la puerta que conducía al asiento del copiloto, sentándose en este y colocándose el cinturón de seguridad

Reborn dio la vuelta, subiendo por la puerta contraria para sentarse en el puesto de conductor

Sin más, el azabache encendió el auto para comenzar a conducir en una carretera desierta, todo el lugar alrededor era nada, literalmente, casi no había flora, solo algunas plantas muy parecidas a las palmeras. Era como un desierto, había arena por todos lados, pero claro, ellos no estaban en un desierto

-Reborn...E-en donde vives?-preguntó con un poco de miedo, y si le daba una patada?

-Sicilia-contestó-Ahora mismo estamos en Spiaggia dei Conigli, una de las mejores playas del mundo

-Que?! Pero si no hay nadie! Y...Donde esta el mar?-preguntó aun con sorpresa

-Estamos cerca de invierno, los turistas no vienen de visita por estas fechas-dijo Reborn pendiente de por donde iba-estamos lejos de la orilla, por eso no la puedes ver-respondió cortante

-Ya-ya veo-dijo encogiéndose en su asiento-*De seguro pensará que soy idiota*

* * *

Todo quedo en silencio, lo único que se oía era el motor del auto

El tiempo transcurría, ya habían pasado dos horas desde que andaban en camino a casa de Reborn-*Tan lejos queda?*-pensó mientras miraba por la ventana, viendo como se iban acercando a una ciudad turística

-Oye-Reborn habló, llamando la atención del castaño

-Si?-Tsuna volteo su rostro para mirar a Reborn

-Desde cuanto tiempo llevo siendo tu tutor?-preguntó para romper la tensión

-E-eh? Hummm, creo que mas de un año-dijo

-Ya veo-dijo el azabache-Te voy diciendo que no confío al cien por ciento en ti-dijo-Así que ten cuidado con lo que haces. Un mal movimiento que hagas y estarás acabado

A Tsuna le recorrió un escalofrío y asintió-De todas formas no planeo hacer nada-dijo sonriendo mientras miraba por la ventana-Después de todo estoy frente a la persona que en un futuro le dará vida a mi historia, la que dentro de algún día hará que conozca a mis guardianes-dijo voltendo para ver al sicario y sonriendo aun mas-Aunque creo que debería agradecerle es al Reborn del futuro

Esas sonrisas y palabras habían hecho que Reborn quedara confundido. *Que irónico* pensó, él acababa con vidas y ver a su futuro estudiante feliz porque gracias a él su historia tuvo vida es bastante irónico. Aunque sus palabras le habían dejado desconcertado, también le hacían...Feliz?

Con el transcurso del viaje, Tsuna se quedó dormido

Reborn ya estaba llegando al lugar cuando noto que su acompañante estaba inconsciente

Apago el auto cuando estuvo en el estacionamiento. Se levanto y abrió la puerta. Salio del auto para dar la vuelta y agarrar a su futuro estudiante

Lo cargaba de forma nupcial. Luego cerro la puerta y pulsó un botón del llavero del auto para cerrar las puertas y activar la alarma

Busco en su bolsillo las llaves del departamento, cuando las encontró fue al ascensor para llegar al piso que le correspondía

Cuando llego, de alguna forma, logró abrir la puerta-Hum?-Tsuna se iba despertando poco a poco-Reborn?-dijo medio adormilado, puesto que estaba muy cómodo en los brazos de reborn...Espera un segundo...En los brazos de Reborn?!

Tsuna se sonrojo violentamente, avergonzado porque Reborn haya tenido las molestias de tener que cargarlo hasta su hogar-L-lo siento, ya me puedes bajar-dijo bajando la mirada

Reborn asintió y bajo al castaño con cuidado

Tsuna miro el lugar mientras Reborn cerraba la puerta con llave para que ningún individuo osara entrar-Wow! Es increíble-dijo en voz baja, aun así Reborn escucho y sonrió con diversión. Tsuna parecía un lindo gatito conociendo su nuevo hogar

-No toques nada-advirtió cuando le vio a Tsuna las intenciones de tocar un adorno

-Hiii-el ojicastaño enseguida aparto su mano del objeto-L-lo siento

-Hm-emitió y se fue a otra habitación. Al parecer la cocina ya que se escuchaba el sonido de ollas chocando entre sí

Tsuna quito su mirada por donde se había ido Reborn y le dio una mirada a la sala

Se notaba que el lugar era lujoso. La sala era hermosa, todo ordenado

Las cerámicas eran blancas e igual las paredes, el sofá de tres personas junto con los otros dos de una persona eran de cuero negro. Los sofás estaban acomodados alrededor de una mesita de vidrio que encima tenia un pequeño envase con agua y unas flores exóticas

Habían cuadros de diversos paisajes. Mas adelante, al final, había un balcón y para llegar a este había una pared de vidrio que en el medio tenia una puerta corrediza del mismo material-Hospedarse aquí debe valer mucho-dijo en voz baja

Unos pasos se escucharon, alguien se acercaba-Tsunayoshi-llamó Reborn

-Tsuna, dime Tsuna-le dijo volteando a verle con una sonrisa

-Bien, Tsuna, tienes hambre?-preguntó el sicario

Tsuna asintió-Entonces sigueme

El castaño siguió a Reborn a la cocina. Al llegar se sorprendió al ver comida ya hecha en la mesa. Sin mas, procedió a sentarse-Espero que te guste el espagueti a la boloñesa-dijo Reborn sentándose enfrente de Tsuna

El castaño agarro un tenedor con pasta y salsa para llevárselo a la boca-Es...Delicioso!-dijo sonriendo y comiendo aun mas rápido-Gracias Reborn-le agradeció al sicario, este asintió

-Y dime...Como van tus notas en la escuela?-no tenia mucho interés en las notas del castaño, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo

Tsuna casi se atraganta con la comida-N-notas? E-eso es importante? Digo! Yo...No creo que quieras saber mis notas-dijo bajando el tono-*Si las ves, tal vez te sorprenderás*

-No tanto-dijo Reborn jugando con su tenedor

-Hiiiiiii, Ps-Psíquico?!-exclamo Tsuna con asombro

-No-dijo sonriendo de lado-Eres demasiado fácil de leer. Deberías hacer algo con eso, ya que eres el Décimo Vongola-dijo el sicario

-Yo...Pienso que un buen jefe de una familia, sea mafiosa o no, es aquel que es capaz de proteger a sus discípulos incluso de él mismo si así es necesario. Pero no es indispensable el tener que ser una persona fría y poco legible-dijo Tsuna con una mirada de determinación-Si uno entrega amor y cariño, tal vez no lo recibas, pero si tendrás algún buen beneficio

Reborn suspiro-Bueno, en eso tienes razón. Y eso de "buen beneficio", cual es el tuyo?

-Mi familia, aunque no la considero como un beneficio sino mas bien como un milagro-dijo sonriendo-Y todo gracias a ti...Pero tus entrenamientos son de lo peor. Y también es tan difícil decírselo a tu "yo" del futuro!-dijo casi arrancándose los cabellos

Reborn puso mala cara, haciendo que Tsuna dejara de lloriquear-*Es cierto, este Reborn no es el mismo que conozco. El que esta enfrente de mi si me mata*

El hitman suspiro-Como aun no te conozco muy bien no te tengo confianza. Así que dime algo que nadie sepa ademas de los Vongola

-Eh?-Tsuna ladeó el rostro-Bueno, no se si esto solo lo sabe vongola pero no se lo he oído a alguien mas así que...Sé que Xanxus, el hijo de Nono, es adoptado-dijo

Reborn abrió los ojos con impresión, eso solo lo saben personas con alto puesto en Vongola-También que Primo vongola le dio el Pecado Vongola a Secondo y este se lo dio al próximo jefe, así sucesivamente. El Pecado Vongola, algo con lo que cada jefe vongola debe llevar consigo como su mas grande tesoro-dijo

-Bien, ahora se que eres Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tal vez sea bueno hablar con Nono sobre esto-dijo el Hitman

-No creo que sea buena idea-dijo Tsuna-Si le dices sobre el Décimo jefe vongola que vino del futuro puede que cambie algo en el futuro. Es posible que cuando Nono sepa que yo, Sawada Tsunayoshi, terminaré siendo el jefe Vongola cambie su desición de postular a su hijo Xanxus, eso tal vez haga un gran cambio dentro de diez años

-Mm, bien-dijo-Sería bueno que terminaras de comer-le menciono al castaño

-Eh? Espera! Cuando terminaste?-pregunto con asombro

-Desde hace poco-dijo cortantemente

Tsuna trago duro-*Hablar con este Reborn es mas difícil que con el de futuro*

Sin nada que decir, decidió terminar su plato

-*Entonces el será mi pupilo?*-pensó Reborn mientras miraba a Tsuna-*Tal vez convivir con este chico no sea tan malo*

* * *

Que os pareció?

Hora de contestar reviews :D

: Que bueno que te gustó, tengo muchas ideas para este fic, ojala sigas leyendo y disfrutando de esta historia ^^

Himesamy: ¿En serio está increible? XD eso me alegró bastante, no tienes ni idea ='D nunca dejaria este fic. Espero que te guste el cap nuevo

yoss natsuki: O.O lo siento. Fue un descuido mio perder la contraseña TTATT yo no queria, pero la muy estúpida se fue de casa y se perdió ._. okno, me hace feliz saber que hay lectores que leen mis fics tanto aqui como en Amor Yaoi :'D

Mery-sama: ¿Bonito? pfff, mi fic es sexy (?) ¬¬ ._. esta bien, omite esa perte XD, que bueno que te encantó, espero que sigas esta historia y la disfrutes

R27: (Lindo nombre ¬w¬, esa es mi pareja favorita, publicaré mas fics que tengo de esa pareja :D) Bueno, aqui traigo el segundo cap, espero que te guste :D

Y ya se terminaron los reviews :D, agradezco por todos ellos .

Ciao Ciao

PD: El R27 Dominara el mundo! WAJAJAJAJA (y el 1827 lo dominará en un mundo paralelo ¬w¬)


	3. Chapter 3: Un encuentro inesperado

Ohayou! Estoy subiendo este cap desde el cel :3 lo que quiere decir que no podré contestar reviews, pero! Los he leído y me encantan. Me gusta leer las opiniones que tienen de mi historia *-*

Bueno, aquí os dejo el cap

* * *

Sin nada que decir, decidió terminar su plato

-*Entonces el será mi pupilo?*-pensó Reborn mientras miraba a Tsuna-*Tal vez convivir con este chico no sea tan malo*

Tsuna terminó de comer e inconscientemente fue a lavar su plato. Antes de si quiera llegar, Reborn le detuvo, extendiendo su mano para tocar el hombro del mas chico-Yo los lavo

El castaño asintió y luego se sentó en el asiento de antes

Había un silencio sepulcral. A excepción por el sonido que emitía el chorro de agua que era producido por el lavaplatos

#Crash# (Sonido de un vidrio al romperse)

-Qu-qué fue eso?-preguntó el castaño

Reborn enseguida dejó los platos, que ya había terminado de lavar, y se encaminó a la puerta de la cocina

Metió una mano en su bolsillo y sacó unas llaves, las cuales se las lanzó a Tsuna, este logró atraparlas-Cuando salga vas a cerrar la puerta con llave-ordenó y bajó su fedora, para segundos después salir con León ya convertido en su arma preferida

Tsuna obedeció y cerró la puerta de la cocina con llave. No se oía nada, al parecer el enemigo aun no se percataba de Reborn

Se escuchó algo, pero no era algo que el castaño hubiera querido escuchar, algo como "Sal, era un balón el que rompió la ventana", no, era el sonido auténtico de un disparo

Tsuna logró reconocer que habían dejado las armas y ahora estaban luchando a puño limpio, ya que se comenzaban a escuchar cosas cayéndose y golpes en el suelo

El ojimiel, con temor, abrió la puerta. Salió y caminó lentamente al lugar donde se ejecutaba dicha lucha

Se asomó un poco y notó que Reborn estaba encima de un hombre rubio tirado en el suelo, estaba a punto de darle un golpe en la cara

Este hombre miró hacia él-Oh-emitió el rubio al verlo

-Tsk-Reborn chasqueó la lengua al ver que el rubio se percató del castaño-Vete-le dijo a Tsuna, este se estremeció por el tono usado

-Y-yo...-No podía regresar, estaba preocupado. Por primera vez había decidido dejar de ser un cobarde y enfrentar la situación, al menos tenía sus píldoras y guantes, eso le ayudó a tener el coraje de salir de la cocina

-Ma che piccola cosa graziosa che abbiamo qui?. Reborn non pensi che avresti avuto un animale domestico ("Pero qué cosita más bonita tenemos aquí?. Reborn, no pensé que tuvieras una mascota")-dijo el hombre rubio con una sonrisa. Tsuna no sabía si agradecerle al hombre por hablar y distraer a Reborn para que no lo encerrara

-Zitto, non è il vostro problema ("Cállate, no es problema tuyo")-dijo el azabache. Agarró de nuevo su arma y apuntó hacía el hombre que aún tenia debajo-Perché sei qui? Rispondere o terminare ("A qué viniste? Contesta o acabaré contigo")-dijo quitando el seguro

-Vieni, vieni, abbiamo amaro. Non sei cambiato per niente, anche se non capisco perché così tante ragazze dietro di voi ("Vamos, vamos, que amargado. No has cambiado en nada, aun no entiendo por qué hay tantas chicas detrás tuyo")-dijo el rubio. Segundos después un mechón de cabello amarillo salió volando

-Se si continua a parlare che merda allora vuol dire che non apprezzi la vostra vita. Cursed Colonello ("Si sigues hablando de tanta mierda entonces quiere decir que no aprecias tu vida. Maldito Colonello")-dijo el azabache

-Sono venuto a visitare il mio caro amico ("Solo vine a visitar a mi querido amigo")-dijo Colonello sonriendo

El azabache bufó-Sì, come no, ora dimmi la verità perché sei venuto ("Si claro, ahora dime la verdad del por qué viniste")-dijo, se estaba cansando de tanto rodeo

-Ho visto Lal con un ragazzo, ha chiesto chi ero e che mi ha colpito. Sono venuto a chiederti perché sembra strano ma ... io vedere la tua tata anche a piedi ("vi a Lal con un chico, pregunté quién era ese y ella me dio un golpe. Vine a preguntarte a ti porque me parece raro pero...Veo que tu también andas de niñera")-dijo Colonello

-Tsk-y disparó. Dejando a un Colonello tirado en el suelo

-R-Reborn! Lo mataste?-preguntó el menor al ver al rubio. Pero no sangraba, lo cual le extrañó

-No, solo lo dejé inconsciente-dijo acomodando su fedora y levantándose del hombre rubio-Vino solo por una estupidez-dijo caminando y sentándose en uno de los dos sillones de una persona en la sala-Me saca de quicio-dijo con una mirada de fastidio

-Entonces se conocen...-dijo para sí mismo, pero el Hitman le oyó

-Desgraciadamente-dijo frunciendo el ceño levemente-Es estudiante de Lal, no lo conoces en el futuro? Se llama Colonello

-Ahora que lo mencionas. Si, lo conozco. El es uno de los arco-Se detuvo, no podía decir eso, podría cambiar algo en el futuro-Uno de las personas que entrenó a Ryohei-corrigió

Reborn entrecerró los ojos con sospecha, estaba mas que claro que el chico iba a decir otra cosa, pero lo ignoró-Entrenó a uno de tus guardianes? Y quienes fueron las otras personas

-Bueno, tu me entrenaste a mi, el papá de Yamamoto lo entrenó, y el doctor Shaman entrenó a Gokudera-kun-dijo-Hibari-san, Mukuro y Lambo no fueron entrenados por alguien, ya que Lambo podía usar su Bazooka para invocar su yo del futuro, y por otra parte, Hibari-san y Mukuro son muy fuertes, así que de seguro no entrenaron-explicó el menor

-Mm-emitió el azabache. Miró al rubio tirado en el suelo-Voy a llamar a Lal para que se lleve a este idiota-dijo levantándose y caminando hasta un teléfono en la sala

Tsuna, que estaba parado, fue caminando hacia Colonello. Se puso en cunclillas y miró al rubio, no había visto a Colonello en su forma adulta. Sinceramente era muy atractivo. Se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, desde cuando le atraían los hombres? No, debían ser ideas suyas, si, solo eso

De repente el rubio abrió sus ojos, haciendo que Tsuna diera un brinco y se sentara en el suelo-H-hola-saludó con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Giapponese ("Japonés")-dijo el mayor al darse cuenta del idioma-Hola-dijo sentándose quedando frente a frente con el mas bajo-Cómo te llamas?-preguntó

Debía decirle su nombre? Colonello no estaba al tanto de la situación, es más, por lo que se enteró en su época Colonello desde un principio no estaba entre las 7 personas escogidas para ser arcobalenos-E-eh, b-bueno yo...

-Se llama Tsuna, su apellido no te importa-dijo Reborn apareciendo detrás de Tsuna. Ya había terminado con la llamada-Pronto va a venir Lal a buscarte, estaba muy enojada porque te escapaste del castigo que ella te había dado-dijo sonriendo con burla

Al rubio se le pararon los pelos al oír el nombre de su maestra-Por qué la llamaste?-preguntó Colonello

-Tal vez porque rompiste la pared y puerta de vidrio de mi balcón, por entrar en mi casa sin mi permiso, por luchar conmigo a penas me viste, y por meterte en asuntos que no te incumbe-dijo el azabache, a Tsuna le cayó una gota de sudor por su nuca. Miró hacía el balcón y efectivamente ya no había ninguna pared o puerta de vidrio. Debe de costar bastante dinero el repararlo

Sonó la puerta. Reborn sonrió y acomodó su fedora. Caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió-Qué demonios haces aquí idiota?!-grito Lal entrando cuando Reborn le dio el paso, detrás de ella venia un Yamamoto sonriendo como siempre

Colonello tragó duro-Hehe, bueno. Quise saber que sucedía y...Oh por cierto, él es Tsuna-dijo señalando al castaño mientras sonreía nerviosamente y sudaba

-Yo! Tsuna, no pensé que nos veriamos tan pronto-dijo Yamamoto. Si, solo habían Transcurrido una horas y ya se encontraban de nuevo

-Hola-dijo Tsuna sonriendo

-Llevatelo-le dijo Reborn a Lal-Si quieres te ayudo a sacarlo-dijo son una sonrisa que prometía que Colonello iba a salir del edificio, pero no con vida

-No, yo lo hago-Aun no quería que su alumno muriera, al menos hasta que se graduara

La mujer agarro el cuello de la camisa del rubio y lo fue arrastrando-Ahora tendrás que hacer el doble del entrenamiento-dijo saliendo-Vámonos-le dijo a Yamamoto

-Bueno, adiós-se despidió y salió corriendo detrás de Lal

Reborn cerró la puerta-Bueno, ahora queda solo un problema-dijo el sicario

-Cuál?-preguntó el menor

-hay una sola habitación-dijo Reborn

Un silencio inundó el lugar, ninguno sabía que decir o hacer

-Bien, dormiré en el suelo-dijo el castaño

Reborn alzó una ceja y dijo-En serio quieres eso?-preguntó

-No, pero solo hay una habitación-dijo el menor

-Entonces vamos a dormir en la misma-dijo Reborn agarrando del brazo al menor y caminando a la habitación

Al entrar, cerró la puerta y se recosto en esta-Acuestate-ordenó. El castaño chilló y obedeció inmediatamente

Reborn fue al armario y sacó un edredón y una sábana. La cama en la que Tsuna ahora estaba acostado era matrimonial. El mayor caminó al lado de esta y tiró el edredón en el suelo-Dame una almohada-dijo mientras señalaba dicho objeto que se encontraba al lado de Tsuna, este se lo dio

Luego el mayor colocó la almohada sobre el edredón, se acostó en este y se cubrió con la sabana. Quitándose los zapatos y fedora antes-Ahora duermete-le dijo al castaño, quien asintió y recosto su cara sobre su almohada. Poco minutos después ambos se encontraban en lo profundo de sus sueños

* * *

(Al día siguiente)

Estaba cómodo, por primera vez no se escuchaba ruido alguno en la casa, será que su madre habrá salido con Lambo y los demás?...

Poco a poco los recuerdos fueron penetrando su mente, llevándolo a recordar lo que había sucedido, el viaje, el encuentro con los arcobalenos del pasado, la explicación que le tuvo que dar a estos, el acuerdo que hizo con Luche, el viaje que hizo a la casa de Reborn, el encuentro con Colonello, el problema de la habitación, la cama en la que ahora debía estar durmiendo. Había recordado todo

Abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose a un Reborn durmiendo al lado suyo, estaban frente a frente. Estuvo a punto de gritar por el susto llevado, pero se contuvo.

Miró mejor su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que él era quién llegó al lugar de Reborn, lo más seguro es que se haya caído de la cama y paró a estar en donde se encontraba

No quería despertar a Reborn, este era peor que Hibari cuando alguien lo despertaba. No, mejor esperar a que el mayor se levante

Se quedó viendo a Reborn, se había quitado la fedora y se mostraban sus cabellos rebeldes, sus patillas se movían lentamente al compás de su respiración-Te gusta lo que ves?-el mayor habló aún con los ojos cerrados

-Hiiiiiii-chilló asustado-M-me asustaste

-Hm-emitió el mayor abriendo sus ojos color azabache

Ambos se miraban el uno al otro. Cada uno perdiéndose en la mirada del otro. Hasta que cierto ruido extraño captó la atención de los dos

-Tienes hambre?-preguntó el mayor con cierta y minúscula diversión

-E-eh...Si-dijo sonrojado. No sabiendo si era por el vergonzoso sonido que emitió su estómago o porque se perdió en la mirada de Reborn

-Qué quieres comer?-preguntó con una sonrisa de lado mientras de sentaba. Tsuna se dio cuenta de que Reborn se había dormido con el traje

-Emm, tal vez unas panquecas están bien-dijo Tsuna

-Bien-Reborn se levantó, agarrando su fedora con Leon en ella y colocándosela, se puso los zapatos, y se fue caminando a la cocina

Tsuna siguió al azabache y se sentó en el comedor. Ahora que se daba cuenta, este lugar también era hermoso

Las cerámicas del suelo y la pintura de la pared eran las mismas de la sala, la mesa en la que ahora se encontraba era de vidrio con un mantel que parecía haber sido tejido y tenia forma ovalada. La cocina era hermosa y moderna para pertenecer a esta época

Sip, con solo respirar en este lugar debe costar mucho-Te preocupas de qué tan caro es la renta?-dijo Reborn, haciendo que el castaño diera un brinco en su puesto-Vivir en un lugar como este es el único lujo que me doy. No es como si tuviera pareja para gastar dinero innecesariamente-dijo sirviéndole la comida.

-*Cuánto tiempo estuve viendo el lugar?*-se preguntó a sí mismo-Gracias-dijo cuando el plato estuvo frente suyo. Miró a Reborn, este estaba sentado en un asiento frente suyo y comiendo. En serio, cuánto tiempo estuvo así?

Agarró los cubiertos, no sabía muy bien utilizarlos ya que siempre comía con palillos. Probó cortar un pequeño trozo de la panqueca y, oh pues, no resultó como él esperaba. Cuando trató de cortar la panqueca con el cuchillo se cortó a él por accidente, ahora su dedo se encontraba sangrando, no mucho; pero lo hacía

Y qué hacía él para remediarlo? Quedarse viendo el dedo, como si con la mirada dijera "Esto...Es sangre, no?"-Oye, estas sangrando y no haces nada-dijo Reborn levantándose, agarró el dedo del menor y lo metió en su boca

-E-eh...Eeeeeeeeeh!?-gritó con confusión. Qué rayos? Qué le sucede a Reborn? Está loco?!

-Mas loco estás tú al quedarte viendo una herida abierta-dijo sacando el dedo, había dejado de sangrar-Eres un idiota, lo sabías?-dijo levantándose y yendo a buscar un botiquín, salió; al encontrar lo buscado se lo entregó a Tsuna-Ten, debes de saber como usarlo-dijo para después sentarse y seguir comiendo tranquilamente

El menor abrió el botiquín y empezó a curarse, primero lo desinfectó con agua oxigenada, y luego le puso una pequeña venda. Cuando terminó vio su plato con comida, intacto, solo con cuatro agujeros hechos por el tenedor. Suspiró

Agarró el tenedor y lo clavó en su panqueca, alzandola para luego acercarla a su boca. Era mas fácil

Y así, en esa forma de comer, finalizó su comida. Reborn, quien había terminado hace tiempo, se encontraba viendo con una mirada divertida al menor

-Qué?-preguntó Tsuna al sentir una mirada sobre su persona

-La próxima vez quieres que corte tu comida?-preguntó con tono divertido, lo que hizo que Tsuna se sonrojara

-N-no, me la comeré así otra vez-dijo agachando la mirada-y gracias por la comida, estuvo deliciosa

-Bien-dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado-por cierto, no has ido a italia, cierto? Si es así, entonces qué te parece un paseo?-se estaba comenzando a aburrir, era mejor hacer algo para entretenerse. Incluso darle un Tour al chico era mejor que hacer nada

* * *

Hehe~ amo a Reborn, si fuera por mi me lo violo *Q*. Pero desgraciadamente no existe TT_TT

Hahahah, para violarlo le digo "-Oye, este pañuelo no te huele como a cloroformo?" XD (Gracias, este consejo viene de Nicolás Arrieta ^A^)

Okno ._.

Y que os pareció? Ojalá os haya gustado :D. Gracias por vuestros reviews *A*

Ciao Ciao~

PD:Recuerden, un autor con reviews es un autor con mucha mas imaginación y motivación


End file.
